the dark avengers rehab
by keenson92
Summary: crack fiction completely AU. the avengers and there family plus Loki. See who is evil, who is good, and who falls in love sorry bad at summaries rated M for language and violent themes
1. Chapter 1

Hello welcome to our crack fic about the avengers. This is just us getting random ideas out of our head, while we work on other stories. This is a joint accunt. Im totally gonna pimp my co author out because she needs a beta for her blam(Glee) and Criminal Mind stories before she posts them if anyone is intersted pm. Also we plan on making this a multi chapter crack fic. We will also be writting all our serious Avenger FanFictions on this account enjoy. The crazyness. Everything you reconize we do not own as much as we liked to. This is also our very first fic so please be nice but crunstive crtism is welcome. We also need ideas for oc. Also the ocs are the Avengers family. We may have bent the ages a little bit to fit the story better. The bad guys will be called the Dark Avengers. Enjoy our madness. Sorry for any typos. I am writting this on my phone. Small keyboard big thumbs.

Setting S.H.I.E.l.D Directior Fury has decided to do a bonding,reabilitation house. He has sent some of The Avengers and recruits along with Loki and his recruits.

First Scene Setting New York.

Director Fury-Walks up to Steve Rogers also aka Caption Amercia .

Director Fury-We have set up a undisclosed house to try to rehabilitate The Dark Avengers. I need you and your team along with a few new recruits for this.

Captain America- Will my little sister be there?

Director Fury-Yes she will be and she has gotten worse.

Captain-Are we really the right people to do this sir. I mean some of my teams siblings are going to be there except for Iron Mans. It will be hard for every one to face their siblings.

Director FuryThis will be hard for him as wll as is bringing his daughter along on this mission.

Captain America-He has a daughter what? Why has he never meantion this.

Director Fury-Yes he has kept her a secert for a long time she has lived with her mother for some years.

Captain America-I will be honored to do this mission sir. Ten bucks that this ends up in chaos.

Director Fury-Your on.

Scene ends.

Scene-New York Stark towers.

Director Fury-STARK YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS MISSON. WE HAVE A UNDICLOSED LOCATION TO TRY TO SAVE THE HUMANTITY OF THESE PEOPLE. AS AN AVENGER YOU ARE REQUIRED TO GO.

iRON MAN\TONY STARK- Now Cyclopse I thought you said i dont play well with others. Why would you need me to be locked away for unknown amount of time with people you are trying to make better people. Wouldnt that be a better job for The Amercian do gooder and Mean Green.

Director Fury-Yes as much as i hate to say this we need you.

Ana walks in Papa what in the world is going on.

Director Fury-WHo is this.

Ana- Papa are you ashamed of me. Have you not told a single person of my exstience.

Iron Man- No I just didn't want these morons screwing up your life.

Director Fury- You have a daughter and you never thought to meantion this to anyone one how old is she.

Ana- I am 23 as of today. What is it you seek with my father.

Director Fury-I require his asstance for offical the goverment.

Ana-Oh Papa is it SHIELD your going to help arnt you it's the right thing to do.

Director Fury-She knows what SHILED is how does she know who we are and what we do STARK

Tony Stark- Well she is my daughter cylcpose she is incredible smart andk nows how to hack into my computer system. Now dont I make the best childern. Also Ana I do not think the really need my help on this one.

Ana- If you don't help I will.

Director Fury-It would be a honor to have you what training do you have.

Ana- I'm more of a invetor and rely on my intelligence then fight. I have my Psychiatry degree but if I need to I can do some hand to hand combat and my father made a suit for me as well. Right Papa

Tony Stark-Oh no she isn't doing this. I will send you home to your mother young lady.

Director Fury-You are now an adgent of SHIELD WElCOME we will have a plane come for you in about three days.

ANA-Thank You sir.

Tony- Oh hell no if she is going then I'm going.

Director Fury-What every you say Stark. End scene

Scene Setting New Mexico

Director Fury-walks up behind Jane and screams boo.

Jane-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWw runs away.

Thor- Who has threatend My Jane.

Director Fury- Cut the crap Thor we require your help with your brother and his friends.

Thor- What has he done this time to this relm?

Director Fury- We have come up with an idea on how to save his humantity along with others. We have set up a specail house in which they can not escape. In a undisclosed need you all to keep them order and try to save them from themselves.

Thor- It would be an honor to do this for you and my Father.

Jane- You do this Thor and we are done. This company are always mean to me and you keep running off. I care deeply for you but I can no longer do this long distance or you keep running off.

Thor- Im sorry my maiden I have to do this to save my Brother.

Director Fury- A plane will arrive in three days to pick you up.


	2. the darck avengers rehab chapter 2

start scene- Cell block one in hellacarrier

director Fury and Jouner

Director Fury- LISTEN UP YOU PHYSCOS! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO AN SECREAT PLACE SO WE CAN TRY TO MAKE GOOD PEOPLE OUT OF U!

JR- Fuck you man why should we do this I don't know about my firends but im kinda liking it here!

Director fury- YOU WILL DO THIS AND YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT. IF YOU DON'T DO THIS YOU AND YOUR BUDDIES CAN STAY HERE TILL YOU ROT FOR ALL I CARE!

JRr- fine I'll do it but u have to gonvence Angelica and Loki yourself.

Director Fury- fine you have three days.

end scene

start scene- cell block 4 in hellacarrier

Director Fury and Angelica

Director Fury- Good evening Angelica.

Angelica- Director Fury how lovely it is to see you again is it time for twenty questins again?

Director Fury- Not this time Angelica. This time im here to tell you that you and your friends are going on alittle trip for an unknown time period.

Angelica- A trip why would we go on a trip? what kind of trip Director?

Director Fury- You and your friends are going to an unknown place and my team is going to try to make you people good again.

Angelica- Ahh.. but you see Dirctor we dont want to be good people like you. We like who we are bitch!

Director Fruy- I never said you have a choice now did I Miss Rogers

Angelica - DON'T CALL ME THAT! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH MY GOODY TWO SHOES BROTHER!

Dicerctor Fury- Then don't call me a bitch then. Anyway you have three days good bye Miss Rogers.

Angelica- FUCK YOU BITCH!

end scene.

Start scene- cell block zreo

Director Fury and Loki

Loki- Ahh. thou aunt has come back i see. Anything i can help you with Director.

Director Fury- The little monster that no one wanted I am just here to tell you that you and a few other rejects or going on a little trip.

Loki- A trip you say arnt thou worried That i shall exscape.

Director Fury- Not really

Loki- What is this trip you speack of ant?

Director Fury- You and the other rejects are going to an unknown place for an unknow time period. Were going to try to make you all good people

Loki- Very well misdgaren

Director Fury - Good I will see in three days

director Fury walks out of the cells block and turns on he's comuicator

Director Fury- Rogers when you got to the house keep a close eye on Loki I think he's planning something.

Captin America- Yes sir.

end scene


End file.
